Where Will You Go?
by lL.ChAn
Summary: Song Fic nem sei a classificaçao disso...POV-L "Eu sou apenas um observador aonde voce ira? Voce nao pode escapar..."


_Bom esta Song-fic se passa entre 27 e 28/01. Um POV dos pensamentos de L sobre Raito e o modo de como ele age-ouquaseissso_  
_Se houver alguma parte sem pontuaçao ou faltando letra gomen, meu PC estava meio pirado qando escrevi esta fic._  
_Se eu mereçer: Reviews_  
_Se odiarem: Reviews_  
_Se gostares: Reviews_  
_Se nao entenderem bulhufas: Reviews que eu tento explicar_

_**N/A**: Entre parenteses esta a letra em ingles e sua traduçao esta embaixo significando a fala ou o pensamento de L, achei que iria ficar legal assim...Qualquer coisa..._

_**Boa Leitura**_

_**

* * *

Where Will You Go?- Aonde Você Irá?**_

Raito-kun...Tenho observado você  
e todos ao seu redor...  
Eles amam-te...  
Adoram-te...  
Admiram-te...  
E sem saber odeiam-te...pois odeiam Kira e você infelizmente o é...Porém

_(You're too important for anyone)_  
Você é muito importante para qualquer um.

Misa...devo admitir que ela é obscecada por você...  
Seu pai sente orgulho...  
E Matsuda...Esse te admira do fundo da alma.

_(There's something wrong with everything you see)_  
Há algo de errado em tudo o que você vê  
Eles não são bons o suficiente para que você deixe os seus ideais insanos...

Como eu disse, observando você vi que não é o mesmo de antes...  
Ficou frio...  
Calculista...  
Sem expressão...  
Assim como eu era...

_(But I, I know who you really are )_  
Mas eu, eu sei quem você realmente é

_(You're the one who cries when you're alone _)  
Você é aquele que "chora" quando está sozinho  
Com quem conversas agora? Não creio que Near queira compartilhar assuntos com você...

_(Where will you go? _)  
Aonde você irá ?  
Não podes correr do destino que te aguarda...

_(With no one left to save you from yourself _)  
Com ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo

Vejo tudo daqui...

_(You can't escape _)  
Você não pode escapar  
Por que não desistes agora?  
_  
(You don't want to escape _)  
Você não quer escapar?  
Não posso me meter em sua vida Raito-kun...Apenas..._observar_

Uma coisa que me chama atenção é..  
_  
(However did you manage to push away _)  
Como você conseguiu rejeitar

_(From every living thing you've come across)_  
Todas as coisas vivas que você encontrou?

Algumas pessoas que morreram realmente gostavam de você...Pobre Takada...  
Enganada pelo coração...  
Ser a que você pensa que se desistir agora ela...ou eles...os que se sacrificaram por você te odiarão?  
_O garoto perfeito?_

_(So afraid that anyone will hate you_)  
Temendo tanto que ninguém vai odiar você

Será que é por isso que você odeia o resto do mundo...?

_(You pretend you hate them first) _  
Você _**finge**_ odiá-los primeiro

Não odeia a todos...Mas mesmo assim...Finge odiar...Para não possuir fraquezas

_(Where will you go )_  
Aonde você irá?  
O dia amanhece e chegado o dia do encontro com near...

_(With no one left to save you from yourself _)  
Com ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo  
Onde estão seus suditos?

_(You can't escape the truth) _  
Você não pode fugir da verdade  
Tentas parecer forte ao ver Mikami desmascarado mas...

_(I realize you're afraid _)  
Sei que você está assustado

Vais confessar ser Kira Raito-kun?  
_  
(But you can't refrain from everything)_  
Mas você não pode se abster de tudo  
Sofra de vez em quando...  
Aprendas...Não podes mudar o mundo sozinho...

_(You can't escape) _  
Você não pode escapar  
Acertaram você...

_(You can't escape) _  
Você não pode escapar  
Ele acertou você...

_(I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands )_  
Eu estou tão cansado de falar palavras que ninguém entende  
Ninguém ouve...  
Você não ouve...

_(Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?)_  
Está claro que você não pode viver sua vida inteira sozinho?  
Sem suditos ou aliados..ou talvez...

_(I can hear you when you whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming )_  
Eu posso ouvir você quando você sussurra, mas você não pode sequer me ouvir gritando

Posso ouvir seus murmuros de dor...Devia ter me ouvido antes...devia ter...desistido...  
Mas não me ouviu antes...  
E não me ouve agora  
_  
(And where will you go )_  
E aonde você irá?

_(With no one left to save you from yourself)_  
Com ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo

Seus _peos_ se foram...  
Mikami; Takada; Misa...  
Você foi deixando que seu oponente os levasse...1 por 1 até restar somente o rei

_(You can't escape the truth )_  
Você não pode fugir da verdade

Um rei não pode fugir de um _cheque-mate_...nessas condiçoes

_(I realize you're afraid)_  
Sei que você está assustado

Te conheço bem Raito-kun...  
Quer parecer forte sempre...forte...  
E seus oponentes nunca o verão cair!  
E por isso corres?

Corres para esqueceres as dores de teu corpo...  
Achas que elas ficaram em algum canto com pena de você?  
E o medo que posso sentir?

Medo de que te vejam nesse estado...mediocre?

_(But you can't reject the whole world )_  
Mas você não pode rejeitar o mundo inteiro

Deveria ter desistido no começo

_(You can't escape)_  
Você não pode escapar

Agora...

_(You won't escape)_  
Você não vai escapar

é tarde demais ...

_(You can't escape )_  
Você não pode escapar

Mesmo correndo não podes escapar de sua dor...

_(You don't want to escape)_  
Você **não quer** escapar

_Aonde Você Irá?_

**_Game over._**

**_Afinal o Deus do Novo Mundo percebeu que embora pudesse fazer julgamentos nao era imortal, ainda sentia dor...Ainda tinha sentimentos somente havia se esquecido deles...Enfim, Raito Yagami deveria ter percebido que somente correr nao adiantaria e logo sucumbiria ao cansaço de seu corpo.  
Sacrificando seus peoes um a um para continuar a julgar pessoas ruins...Este "Deus" aprendeu da pior maneira que quando um humano comum teima em virar um ser superior e solitario..._**

**_Este Deus-Humano nao __é__ a prova de balas.  
E so um humano comum que se acha diferente dos demais._**

* * *

_Bom...Num ficou "NOOOSSSAAA QUE FIC MARA *0*" mas ficou uma fic boazinha u.u'_

_Musica: **Where Will You Go? -Evanescence**_

_a qqr coisa Reviews xD_

_Kisses =*  
_


End file.
